Music Is Love In Search Of a Word
by LegitElizabethWWEFan
Summary: Ten 500 word oneshot songfics with Dark Pit & Lucina, please review!
1. Fool Like Me - Cobra Starship

**Hello, everyone! So, after the success of my ten oneshot songfic collection on Shulk & Female Robin, I decided to do another collection with the couple Dark Pit x Lucina. I know this pairing has been done quite a bit, but I just couldn't ignore it any longer! The songs in this collection will be different from my previous collection, though the aritists/bands may or may not be the same. Each songfic will be exactly 500 words long, barring author's notes.**

**The song that inspired this oneshot is _Fool Like Me _by Cobra Starship (feat. Plasticines). I'm only telling you because it won't say so until I add chapter two.**

**Now onto this oneshot. I apologize if Lucina and Dark Pit are slightly OOC. I tried not to make them OOC, but I apologize ahead of time if you feel as though they're OOC.**

**In case you're curious, the title of this is actually a quote from French author Sidonie-Gabrielle Colette. So yes, I didn't come up with it, but I think it's a cool title regardless.**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"I thought you knew better, Lucina."<p>

The woman in question gave Chrom a sideways glance. "Father, I thought we already went over this."

"I know, but that doesn't make me feel better."

_Gods, why won't he accept it? I honestly thought we were past this,_ thought Lucina, suddenly frustrated. Ever since she and Dark Pit started dating two months ago, her father would question their relationship whenever he came to visit the Smash Mansion. Unfortunately for Lucina, today had proved to be no exception.

"I care about him greatly," said Lucina with a newfound edge in her voice. "He's not as horrible as you think."

Chrom raised his eyebrows, unconvinced. "You know I only want you to be happy."

"But I am happy! Why can't you see it?! Look, if you're going to keep talking like this, I don't want to hear it."

Lucina promptly stormed out of the training room before Chrom could stop her. She stomped into her dorm, set Falchion to the side, and plopped onto her bed. She was about to burst into tears when someone knocked on her door.

"Leave me alone!"

"It's me."

Lucina calmed down in an instant when she heard that familiar voice. She took a deep breath before responding.

"S-Sorry. Come in."

Dark Pit entered her room and sat beside her. He carefully pushed some of her hair away from her face. His soft touch made her giggle.

"Stop, that tickles," she said in between her laughter.

"At least I'm making you laugh," replied Dark Pit. "I heard what Chrom said."

"Please don't let what he said get to you," begged Lucina. "I'm so happy being with you. Please- don't ever doubt that."

Dark Pit nodded. "Your father probably told you more than once to stay away from guys like me."

"Well, I don't listen to him all the time. If I did, I wouldn't be with you. Father's just going to have to accept our relationship eventually."

"The only question is when that'll happen."

"Ugh, I know. It's annoying."

Smirking, Dark Pit kissed her temple. Lucina giggled again, though it stopped when the couple shared a gentle kiss.

Chrom suddenly opened the door, apologetic speech in mind. But when he saw his daughter locking lips with Dark Pit, he cleared his throat loudly to get her attention.

The couple broke apart quickly, and Lucina gave her father a death stare. Dark Pit, on the other hand, looked apathetic.

"Don't give me that look," he stated in a flat voice. "It's not the first time we've kissed."

"Right, said Chrom. "Look: I know I said I'd stop giving you two a hard time about your relationship. Just understand that doing so is going to take some time. So please be patient with me, and I promise I will come to accept you two as a couple. Am I clear?"

"Yes."

Lucina nodded. "Thank you, Father."

"Oh, and one more thing: when I'm visiting, you two are to NOT BE ALONE."

"FATHER!"

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 2! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	2. Just Askin' - Iggy Azalea

**Hey, guys! Here's the second oneshot for you all to read! The song I had to use was a tad tricky, but I think I managed to pull it off. It was quite interesting to write, I have to say. If you listen to the song this songfic is based off of, than you'll understand. :)**

**This oneshot is set in an AU where Lucina & Dark Pit are college students. I apoligize if that makes them feel too OOC for your liking.**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Lucina had convinced herself that it wasn't true. She had tricked her mind into believing that the rumour was just that- a rumour that held no actual truth.<p>

Unfortunately, her eyes had just proven the opposite: her ex-boyfriend, whom she called Dark Pit, was with a new girl. She looked like a pretty blonde-haired, blue eyed slut who knew that she looked hot (at least, that was Lucina's opinion). Seeing the couple together acting happy was a disgusting sight, at least to Lucina. Sure, she had recently started dating a cute guy from her work named Robin, and he treated her way better than Dark Pit ever had. But that didn't take the sting away.

Lucina often wondered what would have become of their relationship if he hadn't ended their relationship. It occupied a small part of her brain, but it didn't consume her mind.

Until now, that is.

"God fucking damn it," she muttered under her breath. She wanted nothing more than to run out of the house party that they were all at, but it was too late- Dark Pit had spotted her. He whispered something into the blonde woman's ear before leaving her.

"I'll be back," she shouted into Robin's ear.

He nodded silently before going into the kitchen to grab another beer.

Lucina and Dark Pit met half way, where they disappeared into a closet.

"Uh… hi," greeted Lucina, suddenly nervous.

"Hey," replied Dark Pit. "I see you have a new boyfriend."

"You got over me, too," pointed out Lucina in a harsher voice than she'd expected.

"Oh, she's just my date for tonight. But yeah, I guess you could say I'm over you."

'_Cause you fucked another girl,_ thought Lucina. But she responded with, "Good. You deserve to be happy."

For a moment, neither one of them spoke. Loud club music pounded on the door, and people were singing and dancing on the other side of the closet.

"So, you're doing well?" asked Lucina suddenly.

"Yeah," answered Dark Pit. "Not to sound rude, but why do you care?"

Lucina blinked, surprised at his abruptness. She looked down at the floor as she tried to think of a half decent response.

"I should go," she stammered before darting out of their hiding place.

She didn't look back once as she tried to find Robin through the sea of people. She finally found him sitting on a couch in the rec room, talking to one of his buddies. She sat beside him and placed his hand on her thigh.

Robin suddenly turned to look at her. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Lucina, not bothering to give him an explanation on where she had been.

If that flimsy response made Robin uneasy, he didn't say so. He merely kissed her head before going back to his conversation with his friend.

Lucina knew she'd eventually forget Dark Pit and their relationship, and focus on her new relationship with Robin. She silently pledged to start doing so after tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**PrincessKatniss02: **_**Aww, thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope you enjoyed this oneshot just as much, if not more. :)**

_**EchoMoonHuntress:**_** I'm happy to hear that. :) lol, I couldn't imagine writing Chrom any other way for that oneshot. It suited him perfectly. XD**

_**Lionwolf:**_** Thanks, lovely! Hoped you enjoyed this oneshot, too! :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 3! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	3. Unlove You - Elise Estrada

**Hello! I apologize for not posting this earlier today. I was forced to run some errands with my mother, so I was out of the house for the morning. Hopefully the small wait was worth it!**

**I do apologize if Lucina seems to be too OOC. It kind of just happened because of the song's subject. Once again, I apologize if she's too OOC for your liking.**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**So please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Why?<em>

That was the lone thought that kept racing through Lucina's mind as she sat on her bed, crying her eyes out. She had just caught Dark Pit kissing Rosalina in the living room, and to say that she was devastated would have been a huge understatement. She had raced to her room too fast to see Dark Pit's reaction (assuming he even had one).

_How could this happen to me? I thought he loved me,_ thought a heartbroken Lucina.

A million different emotions ran through her mind. She was angry that Dark Pit had been unfaithful to her. She was sad because she had convinced herself that he would never do such a thing to her. She was confused because she didn't know what she had said or done to have caused Dark Pit to want to kiss another woman- especially another Smasher.

But most importantly, Lucina was torn. On one hand, she wanted to believe that Dark Pit would apologize, and swear up and down that he would never cheat on her again. On the other, Lucina could sense in her heart of hearts that if she forgave Dark Pit and took him back, he'd just cheat on her again.

_I love him so much! Maybe he really won't do it again,_ thought Lucina in the midst of her misery.

She hastily wiped away the tears that streamed down her cheeks and sighed in an attempt to collect her thoughts. She wanted to convince herself that what Dark Pit had done was just a one-time thing- that he had never done it before, and- after apologizing- he'd never do it again. Lucina wanted to give him a second chance because she believed in giving people second chances. She had always done that, so why stray from that philosophy? It hadn't failed her before, so she had no reason to doubt it.

_He's gonna do it again if you take him back,_ said the little voice in her head.

"Oh, Gods…" mumbled Lucina before a fresh batch of tears blurred both her mind and eyes.

The logical side of her brain kept repeating that over and over like a broken record. Lucina had a feeling that it was going to drive her to madness if she didn't listen to it.

"Once a cheater, always a cheater!" her friend Peach would giggle whenever she watched some movie on TV where someone cheated on someone.

_Maybe that's true,_ thought Lucina.

Suddenly, the decision became clear. Lucina knew that by staying with Dark Pit, the potential of more heartache was going to continuously haunt her. But if she ended their relationship, she wouldn't have to carry that unnecessary burden everywhere she went.

Not having Dark Pit by her side as her partner wasn't going to be easy thing to get used to, and Lucina knew it. But she knew that in the long run, what she was about to do was the best thing for herself; and that meant more than anything.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**PrincessKatniss02: **_**Well, they can't all have happy endings, unfortunately. I didn't know who else to pair Lucina with, so I just went with Male Robin. As for the girl Dark Pit was with... she can be Viridi if you want. I intentionally left out her name so the reader could decide who she was. I'm glad you still enjoyed that songfic! :)**

_**EchoMoonHuntress:**_** Like I said, she might be Viridi; I'd rather let the reader decide on that. I'm glad you liked it, though!**

_**My Gender is Armin Arlert: **_**Happy to hear that. :) Yeah, I enjoy writing Dark Pit as someone who doesn't really care about others' feelings. I think it's kind of his personality, anyways. He's naturally a jerk, and jerks are fairly easy for me to write for some reason. Glad you loved it, and the first oneshot! :)**

_**PikaLoverNYA:**_** Aww, thank you! :D I'm so happy to hear that you enjoyed reading it. :)**

_**Lionwolf:**_** I appreciate your words. Happy to hear you enjoyed it!**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 4! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	4. Love Interruption - Jack White

**Hello! Here I am, up with chapter 4! I didn't want to make you guys wait like I did yesterday, so I'm up earlier than usual to post it. You're welcome. ;P**

**Dark Pit is going to be a little OOC in this chapter. I apologize for anyone who's annoyed with that.**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>This wasn't supposed to happen.<p>

Dark Pit wasn't supposed to fall in love with anyone.

But even worse, he wasn't supposed to fall in love with swordswoman and Princess of Ylisse, Lucina.

_Love is stupid,_ thought Dark Pit time and time again. _All it does is cause pain and bring the worse out of people._

Despite thinking that thought more than once, Dark Pit soon had romantic thoughts about Lucina cluttering his brain. He tried to ignore those thoughts, but to no avail. Instead, the thoughts kept occupying a big enough part in his mind to make him want to rip his hair out.

"ARRGH!" he exclaimed late one night as he stormed around outside. The only reason he was there was so no one- especially Lucina- would find him acting like this. He shuddered at the thought of Lucina watching him pace and talk to himself like a man out of his fucking mind. But he didn't know how else to calm himself down.

_This is ridiculous,_ he thought.

To Dark Pit, love was just a huge pain in the ass. Whenever Lucina crossed his mind, his head and heart felt as though they were fighting for control of his body. His thoughts distracted him from his Brawls, his day to day life, and his dreams. To put it simply, Dark Pit was convinced that his newfound love for Lucina was going to be the death of him.

"No," he mumbled to himself. "That's not going to happen. Love isn't gonna win."

Yet even as he said that, he wasn't convinced. He actually didn't mind Lucina, and he would admit it if anyone asked (begrudgingly; but he'd still admit it to whoever asked him about his opinion on the blue-haired woman). But the idea of being in love with her was something he still couldn't fully process.

_Love._ God, even the word felt like a vicious stab in the chest for Dark Pit. His entire body felt weak, as if the emotion of love could easily swallow him whole if it suddenly came to life. Could it actually kill him? Dark Pit wasn't sure, but that didn't mean that he wanted to find out.

_Why did I have to fall in love? I didn't ask for it to happen,_ he thought, frustrated. He wondered if he something he had either said or done to one of the Smashers had caused karma to come and bite him in the ass. If so, than it was his damn fault that he had fallen hard for Lucina. That thought process may have been far-fetched, but as far as Dark Pit was concerned, anything was possible at this point.

He suddenly steeled himself- and his emotions- hard. He swallowed hard before making a silent vow.

_I won't let love disrupt, corrupt, or interrupt me,_ he repeated in his head over and over again.

Then again, Dark Pit wasn't completely convinced that he would be able to ignore his feelings for Lucina much longer.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**EchoMoonHuntress: **_**Oh my God, I'm not offended at all! I'm actually super flattered. Thank you so much for your kind words! Glad you loved it. :)**

_**Lionwolf:**_** Yeah, I wanted to focus solely on Lucina for that chapter because the song the oneshot is based on is from a woman's perspective. I just thought it made sense. Glad you still liked it!**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 5! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	5. I Turn to You - Christina Aguilera

**Hello! Yeah, I decided to upload a new chapter today. Sheesh, I can't believe I'm halfway through this oneshot songfic collection! Time really does fly when you're having fun. :)**

**Lucina is going to be quite OOC in this oneshot, and Dark Pit will only be a tad OOC. I apologize for that, as well as for making the oneshot somewhat cheesy. I'm blaming the second part on the song I had to write with. I hope you guys understand.**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"Gods, how could this happen?" mumbled Lucina through her tears. She was currently sitting on her bed, mourning her loss in her Brawl against Ike. It was normal for her to be slightly upset about losing a Brawl; but this was far from normal. But Lucina would be quick to justify her tears by saying that she hadn't lost to just anyone- she had lost against the Radiant Hero of Legend! She looked up to him so highly that having him soundly defeat him was such a devastating blow to her ego.<p>

_Maybe I'm just not good enough_, she thought. Sure, both the Robins would always be quick to comfort her, and tell her that her own achievements were amazing and colossal, too. But that wasn't going to cut it today, and Lucina knew it. All she wanted was for the floor of her room to open up and suck her in, never to be seen again. Fuck the fact that people would miss her- that was the only way she'd be able to cope with her failure.

"Lucina?"

Upon hearing her name being called, she hastily wiped her tears away. She then fixed herself up, praying that she didn't look too bad.

"Come in!" she replied.

Dark Pit entered with genuine concern etched on his face. Seeing his face made Lucina feel even worse about herself. Still, she forced a smile and a small nod.

"How are you?" she asked.

But Dark Pit ignored her question. "I know you're upset, Lucina. You've been crying."

"What? No, I haven't."

"I heard from behind the door. So… are you sure you wanna stick to your story?"

Lucina's smiled changed into an annoyed expression. "I'm fine, Dark Pit, I swear. Don't you have a Brawl soon against Luigi?"

"Stop lying, Lucina," replied Dark Pit. "I know you're sad. I'm not here to rub it in. I'd be a crappy boyfriend if I did that, right?"

"Well… yeah," said Lucina. She suddenly became confused of here this conversation was going.

Dark Pit sighed. "Look, I… I just came to comfort you. I know I'm not good at that, but I hate seeing you so sad. You're gonna do great next time, Lucina. I know you will."

It was as if a dam suddenly broke inside the swordswoman. Tears she didn't know she'd been holding back began to fall, and Lucina felt a huge weight lifted off her shoulders. As she began to sob, Dark Pit wrapped his arms- and his wings- around her, hoping that it would make her feel even a little bit better.

"Shh…" he cooed in an unusually gentle voice.

Lucina was beyond grateful that Dark Pit was doing this. She didn't say a word during this- she just cried into his chest. She realized that Dark Pit was the one she could turn to. He may have claimed to not be good at providing comfort, but Lucina disagreed- he was there comforting her, and that meant everything to her.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**PikaLoverNYA: **_**Yeah... I apologize if that bugs you. That's kind of how it turned it out. Romance is the main genre (go figure), and in my eyes, "drama" also counts as hurt/comfort, angst, and other genres. Drama is such a broad genre that I always throw it with hurt/comfort and other genres like that. I hope that makes sense. Glad you enjoyed it! :)**

_**PrincessKatniss02 (chapter 3):**_** Sorry for making you cry. Yeah, Dark Pit x Rosalina is a weird pairing, but I didn't know who else to pick on, if you know what I mean.**

_**PrincessKatniss02 (chapter 4): **_**Thank you. I appreciate it so much. Glad you loved it! :)**

_**EchoMoonHuntress: **_**Yeah, that's how I always thought of him! I think it suited him well. Happy to hear you loved reading it! :)**

_**Lionwolf:**_** Aww, thanks! God, you're too sweet.**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 6! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	6. Skin Tight - Niykee Heaton

**Hey, guys! Here is chapter 6 for you all to read! I really enjoyed writing this particular oneshot songfic, and you'll know why when you start reading it! ;D**

**I think I made Lucina & Dark Pit are a little OOC, and I apologize for that.**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"Gods, what has gotten into you, Lucina?!"<p>

Lucina just shrugged. "Does it really matter? You're blowing this all out of proportion. It really isn't a big deal."

"Yes, it is!" exclaimed Robin angrily. "You snuck outside with Dark Pit! What would people say if they had seen you two?"

"We just climbed onto the roof to watch the stars. We didn't do anything, if that's what you're thinking."

"I know you two can control yourselves, but everyone else might not believe that." Robin paused to try and calm down. "Look, just be careful what you do, okay?"

"Fine."

Robin left Lucina's dorm soon after, much to the blue-haired woman's relief.

"Okay, you can come out now," she called out loudly.

Dark Pit exited out of the closet and shook himself off to regain some feeling in parts of his body. A couple of feathers from his black wings fell when he did that, which irked Lucina. She raised her eyebrows at him to make sure he got the message.

"Don't worry, I'll clean it up," mumbled Dark Pit, collecting the feathers as he said that. After discarding them, he sat on the bed beside her.

"Gods, that was painful to listen to," whined Lucina. "By the way, I don't plan on listening to Robin. I don't care what people say about us, let alone me."

"Oh… wow. Really? I didn't think you'd ever say that."

"I also said that I'd never fall in love with you. Look what happened with that."

"Hey, that's on you- not me!"

"Who said I was complaining?"

Dark Pit let out a sigh of relief. "I… I thought you were."

"Oh, please. You threw me off the moment we met. Before you, I always thought that love was ridiculous, and that it only existed in the stories I heard when I was a little girl. Guess I was wrong, huh?" Lucina let out a breathy laugh before resting her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"I changed you?" Dark Pit paused to mull that over. "Hmm… I guess you're right."

"But I like it. I truly love the person you've made me become," insisted Lucina. "Gods, I… I never thought I'd turn into one of those girls- you know, a girl who acts as if her boyfriend is a huge part of her life? Yeah, I never thought that'd be me."

"You're still you. You still wield a powerful sword, and destroy opponents with it. If anything, you're… happier. You smile more, and you're more relaxed. Does that make any sense?"

"It does. Thank you, Dark Pit. I love you."

"Mmm… I love you too, Lucina."

As the two shared an intimate kiss, Lucina threw her arms around Dark Pit's neck. His own arms went to her waist, where he held her carefully.

_Gods, his love is… is all I truly need,_ thought Lucina in the midst of this. _No one's ever treated me like this, and yet… I can't imagine my life any other way._

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**SakuraDreamerz (chapters 1-5): **_**Glad you're enjoyed this oneshot songfic collection. :)**

_**PrincessKatniss02:**_** Aww, I'm sorry. But at least I made you feel something, right? lol, I'm happy to hear that you loved it regardless! :)**

_**Sirana:**_** Thank you! Glad you liked it!**

_**Lionwolf:**_** Aww, thanks! So happy to enjoyed it, lovely! :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 7! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	7. Cruel World - Lana Del Rey

**Hey there, everyone! Now, I have to be brutally honest with you guys: I did struggle a little with this chapter because the song I had to use to write this songfic with was tricky to write about. So I decided to pull inspiration from the lyrics. Therefore, this oneshot is heavily based on the lyrics of the song. I hope that makes sense.**

**Lucina is kind of OOC in this oneshot, but I don't feel like Dark Pit is OOC whatsoever. I apologize if that bothers anyone.**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Lucina changed into a bright red dress, and smoothed any wrinkles on the jersey fabric. The dress was backless, with a halter top style. The hem stopped just above her knees, and it didn't show any cleavage. Satisfied, Lucina paired it with a pair of black flats, and then brushed her blue hair. After looking herself over in the mirror, she left her dorm for the banquet hall located in the Smash Mansion.<p>

A huge party was being thrown tonight by Master Hand for all the older Smashers. Lucina was excited to go, though her excitement faded a little when she saw a familiar face standing just outside the banquet hall.

Dark Pit, her ex-boyfriend, was there by himself. He looked rather nice in a black dress pants, a light blue dress shirt, and black dress shoes, and he had his trademark smirk etched on his face. Seeing him made Lucina want to run back into her dorm and hide, but she didn't. She moved her hair to one side and strutted into the hall, all while not glancing at Dark Pit.

She was only in the hall for about a minute when a hand grabbed her wrist. She looked over, only to roll her eyes.

"Lucina-"

"See ya," she interrupted before darting off. She wasn't about to give the black-haired angel the time of day.

"Wait! C'mon, Lucy. Please?" called out Dark Pit.

Even though she had a feeling would regret doing so, Lucina turned back to face him. She crossed her arms over her chest with a huff.

"What?" she asked in a hostile voice.

"I just want one dance," revealed Dark Pit. "Please?"

"Why? I'm not your girlfriend anymore."

"All I'm asking for is one dance. I'll leave you alone for the rest of the night after that."

Lucina made a grim face, and then sighed. "Fine."

As a slow song came on, they began to dance. Lucina gingerly placed her hands on his shoulders, while Dark Pit's arms wrapped snug around her hips. Gods, how she missed being this close to him! (Not that she was going to tell him.)

When the two had dated, it was as if they had morphed into one person. They nearly shared both a body and a mind; that's how close they had become. But that wasn't the case anymore. Lucina had grown tired of Dark Pit's selfishness and lack of romance, so she had abruptly ended things. Unsurprisingly, he didn't take the break-up well, so a stunt like this didn't shock the swordswoman in the slightest.

What shocked here was when she decided on a whim to kiss his lips. The kiss only lasted for a minute before Lucina quickly pulled away.

"I gotta go," she blurted out before darting out of the banquet hall.

She ended up in the ladies' washroom. She stood in front of the mirror, wishing she could disappear in the blink of an eye.

_Gods, what a cruel world this is_, she thought bitterly.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**EchoMoonHuntress: **_**Me too! Ding ding ding, you are correct about Robin! It wasn't easy writing him/her like that, but it was so worth it. Thank you for your kinds words. I'm glad you enjoyed it! :)**

_**PrincessKatniss02: **_**Yay! I'm so glad you loved it! And I agree: take THAT, Robin! :D**

_**Lionwolf:**_** Aww, thanks! You're too sweet. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 8! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	8. How Do You Do! - Cascada

**Hey, guys! I'm sorry I didn't upload this earlier this morning. I had an appointment, so I had no access to a computer until recently. But I'm happy to finally have this chapter up for you all to read! :)**

**I don't feel as though Dark Pit or Lucina are OOC. If I'm wrong, I apologize for that.**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Dark Pit woke up to the sound of someone moving around in his room. He fluttered his eyes open, and saw Lucina out of bed, stretching her arms out. She only had on her black silky nightie, and her blue hair was slightly frazzled from having slept on it. She grabbed a hair brush, and used it to fix her hair.<p>

_She's beautiful_, thought Dark Pit as he continued to stare. He sat up and continued to watch her every movement.

As soon as Lucina finished brushing her hair, she turned around. She let out a surprised yelp when she saw his eyes on her.

"Gods, you scared me," she said. "I thought you'd still be asleep."

"Nah. I just couldn't sleep. But hey, I can't complain if I'm waking up with you," replied Dark Pit.

Lucina blushed. She then sat on the bed, and let the black-haired man wrap his arms around her waist.

"I can't stay long," she confessed. "I have a Brawl against Link soon."

"Ugh… okay. I guess you can go."

"Oh, don't act so sad. It's not like I'm going home to Ylisse."

"Yeah, but I'd rather you stay. Your Brawl isn't soon, is it?"

"It's in an hour. I do need to get ready. I'm sorry."

But Dark Pit just chuckled. "Don't apologize, babe. Go get ready."

Lucina kissed his cheek, and then got up to change into her armour. She toyed with the hem of her nightie, suddenly nervous. She glanced at her boyfriend, almost as if to say, "Look away."

"What are you waiting for?" asked Dark Pit, amused.

"Must you watch?"

"May I? I won't take pictures or embarrass you, I promise."

Still flustered about what she was about to do, Lucina slowly took off her nightie. She quickly put on a new set of smallclothes, and then her armour. She brushed her hair again after adjusting her crown on her head. She grabbed Falchion and its sheath, which she then put on her person.

"You look beautiful," said Dark Pit.

"T-thank you," stammered Lucina. She could feel a blush creep onto her cheeks, much to her annoyance.

Dark Pit got up and kissed her cheek gently. "I'd wish you good luck, but I know you don't believe in that crap. But still- you're gonna be fantastic."

"Thanks, my love. I should go now."

Once Lucina left, Dark Pit quickly changed into some regular clothes before dashing off to the Viewing Room to watch the Brawl. He got there just as the match started

Link may have been a veteran Smasher, but he was no match against Lucina. Sure, he managed to land a couple blows here and there on the newer Smasher. That being said, Lucina was able to counter most of his moves with even more powerful moves. As a result, she was able to win fairly quickly.

_How does she do it? I can barely keep up,_ thought Dark Pit. _Then again, I don't mind it one bit._

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**AnimeJunkieGrrl: **_**Aww! At least I made you feel something!**

_**PrincessKatniss02: **_**Yeah, the song isn't a tragic song thank God! The song's kind of conflicting, so I felt as though I had to make Lucina conflicted, too. Glad you enjoyed it! :)**

_**EchoMoonHuntress:**_** Thank you so very much! Happy to hear you loved it! :)**

_**Lionwolf:**_** She sure is, LOL. Glad you liked it!**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 9! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	9. Islands - Shakira

**Hey, guys! I'm happy to have this uploaded earlier than yesterday's update, and I hope you all like this oneshot songfic. I will give you a warning: if you want to understand why I wrote this oneshot the way I did, I highly recommend that you listen to the song that it's based on. At the very least, Google the song and read its lyrics. Trust me, you will not regret it!**

**I have a poll on my page regarding my next fanfic. If you could please vote on it, I'd greatly appreciate it! :)**

**I made Dark Pit kind of OOC, but I don't think I made Lucina OOC. If I'm wrong and/or this bothers you, I apologize for that.**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**So please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"Lucina?"<p>

"Yes, Dark Pit?"

"If you could go anywhere in the world, where would it be?"

Lucina looked away from the starry night sky that she and Dark Pit had been gazing at for quite some time in order to look at her boyfriend. They locked eyes briefly before Lucina suddenly looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"I… I don't know," she confessed sheepishly. "I mean, I really enjoy living in the Smash Mansion. I like the tournament, the other Smashers, and the place as a whole."

"Even with all the craziness that goes on day in and day out?" asked Dark Pit.

"Yes, even with all the craziness," replied Lucina with a small giggle.

"Don't you miss Ylisse?"

"Oh Gods, yes. I miss Father, and Mother, and my brother, and all my friends. I miss them all dearly. But I still love this place so very much. The Smash Mansion will always hold a special place in my heart, though."

Dark Pit couldn't help but chuckle. "Holy crap, that's so cheesy!"

"But it's true!"

"Oh, I totally believe you. It was just so damn corny, it's kinda sickening."

Lucina scoffed and backhanded his chest playfully. "Gods, you are mean!"

"I know. But it's only because I love you."

"Wait, what?" asked a now startled Lucina. She propped herself up on her elbows so she could look at Dark Pit.

_Oh, crap_, he thought. He tried to think of something to help talk his way out of this, but nothing good came to mind. So he swallowed his pride (both literally and figuratively), and began to do something he never thought he'd do- speak from his heart.

"Lucina, I love you so much. I know we're both new with this, so I'm gonna be bad at explaining myself. But I don't care! It's just… I'm glad to have met you here, and that we bonded the way we did. When I kissed you the first time, I honestly thought you were gonna stab me to death with Falchion. So to hear that you felt the exact same way about me made me so happy… and relieved, because I really thought I was dead meat for kissing you so suddenly. Lucina… I love you. I really do."

By the time Dark Pit had finished speaking, Lucina had tears pooling inside her blue eyes. She blinked a couple times in an attempt to get rid of them, but that only caused a couple to streak her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away before responding.

"Gods, Dark Pit… I-I love you, too."

The couple shared a brief, tender kiss. Lucina then rested her head on his shoulder.

"Actually," she suddenly piped up, "I don't want to go anywhere else in the world, or in any other world."

"Really? How come?" asked Dark Pit.

Lucina grinned and kissed his cheek. "Because all I ever really need is right here with me. Why go anywhere else when you're here for me as the sword by my side?"

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**PrincessKatniss02: **_**If you listen to the song the chapter's based on, you'll get why I wrote that scene. I kind of enjoyed writing it, to be honest. Glad you still liked it! :)**

_**EchoMoonHuntress:**_** LMAO, I know! Then again, this is Dark Pit we're talking about; you shouldn't have been too surprised. Glad you loved it! :)**

_**EmeraldoftheStars:**_** Aww, thanks! I'm so glad you love them!**

_**Lionwolf: **_**Thanks! As for your request... would you be alright if I made it into a separate oneshot? I may or may not have the last chapter planned. But I'd still love to write you a oneshot with this couple with that song. Please let me know what you think!**

_**My Gender is Armin Arlert:**_** It's okay! I'm a student too, so I totally get how painful finals are! And yes, this may be ending soon, but I WILL make one more oneshot collection like this. Check out the poll on my profile for the couple ideas. LOL, I couldn't help it; Lucina seems like she'd be such a shy girlfriend! Happy to hear you enjoyed reading it!**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned to the grand finale! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	10. Goodbye Kiss - Kasabian

**Hello, everyone! So, here it is: the final 500 word oneshot songfic. I'm sad it's over too, but fear not: I WILL make one more collection like this! Check out the poll on my profile, and please vote on it! All votes are highly appreciated! :)**

**I want to thank everyone who read, favourited, and/or followed this story. I also want to thank the following for reviewing this fanfiction at any point (this list is in no particular order): _PrincessKatniss02_, _EchoMoonHuntress, Lionwolf, My Gender is Armin Arlert, PikaLoverNYA, SakuraDreamerz, Sirana, _and _AnimeJunkieGrrl_. Once again, a**** very, VERY special thank you goes to _Twilight Joltik _for inspiring me to write this- as well as my first- 500 word per oneshot songfic collection!**

**My last songfic collection won't start until Friday or Saturday at the latest because I have 3(!) assignments due this coming week. Therefore, I'm going to devote my time to them until they're finished. I apologize for that.**

**I also apologize for making Lucina & Dark Pit fairly OOC. I kind of had to for the song.**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>A kiss can make a person feel a number of different emotions; and those emotions are usually happy ones. But for Lucina, the kiss she had just shared with Dark Pit rang only one emotion- no, one <em>word<em>- in her mind.

_Goodbye._

Their relationship just ended, and that was the last kiss that they would ever share. Lucina was going to go her own way, and Dark Pit was going to go his way. Nothing colossal had happened to have caused one or the other to end things- it had been a mutual agreement, so to speak. They realized they didn't love each other anymore, so what was the point of being together anymore if that was the case?

Still, the whole thing- the ending it, the kiss, and more- tore at Lucina's heart. She already missed having Dark Pit's lips on her, and they had only shared their final kiss moments ago!

_What is wrong with me? I need to move on,_ she thought angrily.

...

Elsewhere, Dark Pit was thinking very similar thoughts. Truth be told, he was slightly glad that the relationship was officially over- he hated thinking about how many times he'd led Lucina on into thinking they were meant to be together forever. Yet despite that, Dark Pit missed her. It baffled him greatly. But at the same time, he could understand why this was the case. After all, they had just broken up- and they'd done so before sharing a kiss, too.

Dark Pit thought back to when he and Lucina had first started dating. Palutena had predicted that their relationship was doomed. He'd shot back with a, "Shut up!" and an annoyed look on his face.

Maybe she'd been right all along.

"_Pittoo, I'm not here to say, 'I told you so,' or to make you feel bad at all,"_ piped up the goddess suddenly with her telepathy. _"Things will get better. You and Lucina simply weren't meant to be- and that's okay."_

Dark Pit scoffed. "Thanks, but I'm pretty sure I know that. Go away!"

He waited for a snarky response from Palutena, but it never came. Realizing that she had wisely chosen to leave him in his misery, Dark Pit smirked. But he groaned moments later.

_What is wrong with me? I need to move on_, he thought.

...

Maybe this is how all relationships end- with each person feeling like they're losing their goddamn mind. They know they need to move on, but they don't know how. Where do they start? How does one go about moving on? Does the pain of breaking up fade over time- even if the break-up was mutual and not one-sided?

No more laughs. No more kisses. No more good times. No more photographs. All of those things between Lucina and Dark were gone, and were all just memories. Painful memories, too; memories that made them feel sweet inside at the time, but now only made them feel bittersweet.

It was a goodbye kiss, indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed the final chapter. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**PikaLoverNYA: **_**I swear, that was the original plan! But the song I had to work with is depressing, and I'm too lazy to change it to something more positive. I hope you still like it!**

_**My Gender is Armin Arlert:**_** Yay! I knew that'd do the trick. LMAO, Dark Pit's kind of a tool, but I like him anyways. Glad you liked it! :)**

_**PrincessKatniss02: **_**LMAO, that made me laugh! Glad you enjoyed it!**

_**EchoMoonHuntress:**_** How do I do it? THAT is a secret... LOL, happy to hear you loved it! :)**

_**Lionwolf:**_** Glad you liked reading it! :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to check out my other fanfictions! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


End file.
